


The one where....

by kingslayersrogue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternating dorkiness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Kabby, Kissing, Love, Tumblr, Unexpected use of a knock knock joke, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: Another collection of Imagine your OTP prompts except shorter, and well,more planned out





	1. The one where he tells a joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: Hey B, Knock knock  
> Person B: *sighs* Who's there?  
> Person A: Kiss  
> Person B: Kiss who?  
> Person A: Kiss me  
> Person B: Did you  
> Person B: Did you just confess to me via a knock knock joke

“Knock knock.” Abby looks up from her book, eyeing Marcus from across the table. “What?”

“ _ Knock knock,”  _ he says, giving her a pleading look. Putting her book down and rolling her eyes she gives a “Who's there,” her voice dripping with sarcasm. “Kiss.” He moves and takes the seat next to her. Staring at her with an emotion she can't identify. “Kiss who?” She says, with less sarcasm and more confusion. He takes a deep breath, seemingly counting down inside his head. “Kiss me.” She gives him a blank stare and he cringes. “I'm sorry, I just...nevermind ill-”

“Did you just….confess feelings with a… _.knock knock joke?”  _ He nods slowly an almost fearful expression on his face. 

She throws her head back and laughs. She laughs so hard it echoes around the room. She laughs so hard she nearly falls off the couch. She laughs so hard tears slip down her cheeks.

Crushed, Marcus moves to leave the room only to stop when she grabs his wrist tightly. She uses his hand to pull herself up and into his arms. Her lips crash against his so forcefully he falls back onto the cushions. She uses his startled to slip her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. He can't help but moan into her mouth, snaking his arms around her back. 

When they break apart he's panting and grinning like a fool. “I should tell that joke more often.” She shifts in his lap, eliminating any distance left between them. “You don't need to say  _ anything _ to make me want to kiss you.” 


	2. The one where it's August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: *dancing around person b* ITS THE SEASON OF SPOOKINESS. CRUNCHY LEAVES. HALLOWEEN. SCARY MOVIES. COZY BLANKETS.  
> Person B: It's August.

“Do you know what time it is?” She asks excitedly. “ _ Noon?”  _ He says, eyeing the watch (that he'd bought her) on her wrist. She shakes her head, motioning for him to guess again. “Uhhh,   _ Wednesday?”  _ Abby throws her head back groaning, pulling in his arm and dragging him under a nearby tree. “ _ Look at this!   _ Look at  _ them! Do you see this?!”  _ She gestures at the ground wildly, even causing a few passerby's to throw them strange looks. “Alright, I give up. What on Earth are you on about?” She tugs on his arm again, jumping and dancing around. 

She picks up the total of  _ three _ , very green, leaves that have fallen on the ground. “ _ Tis the spooky season!  _  Corn mazes, scarecrows, pumpkins, apple cider, cozy blankets, scary movies,’ she shakes the leaves in front of his face ' _ crunchy leaves.  _ How can you not know what this means!” She grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him, attracting even more attention. “ _ Halloween,”  _ Abby shouts, suddenly leaning her full weight into his chest, making him stumble to catch her.    
Gently he sets her back on her feet and taking her by the shoulders, giving her a soft look. “Abby…..it's  _ August. _ ” Her face falls, morphing into a very adorable frown. He sighs and rolls his eyes, placing a light kiss on her forehead. “C’mon, we can go to the store and pick up some scary movies and pumpkin cookies.” She claps her hands and giggles, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him eagerly.


	3. The one where its cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A constantly finding excuses to sleep in Person B’s bed, from “storms scare me,” to “it’s too cold to sleep alone tonight.”

It's around four in the morning when the bed dips beside him and icy hands sneak under his shirt. “Abby.”

“It's cold,” she whispers, pressing her nose into his neck. He turns, pulling her on top of his body to wrap his arms around her. Shivering when more of her skin makes contact with his. “God, you’re freezing.What were you doing, standing outside?” She clings to his body, wrapping herself around him. “I’m still cold Marcus.” He sighs rubbing his eyes and slipping out from under her. Padding over to the closet in just his boxers. He comes back with a stack of blankets, laying them all over her. 

She glues herself back to his side the moment his body hits the mattress. “Tell me you aren't still cold, that shouldn't even be possible.” She just snuggles closer to him, her skin still sharply cold. He rubs his hands up and down her arms, trying to put warmth back into them. Eventually, after an insane amount of cuddles (and kisses), she warms up and falls asleep balled up at his side.

For a while he just stares at her sleeping body, loving the way she fit perfectly to his body. He didn't care about the lost sleep, or how cold her toes still were,  _ she was beautiful.  _   
( Later when he finds out the reason for her intense cold was the flu, there's a part of his mind that wishes he'd gotten just a little bit of rest.)


	4. The one where she's scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: "I need you to promise that you'll hold my hand whenever I'm scared."  
> Person B: "Yeah okay."  
> Person A*starts holding B's hand*  
> Person B: *looks around confused* "What are you scared of?"  
> Person A: "I'm scared if I let your hand go you'll disappear."  
> Person B: *forgets how to breathe*

“I need you to promise you’ll hold my hand whenever I’m scared,” she says softly, wrapping her arms around him from behind. He turns over in her arms, pulling them blanket more securely over them. “Of course,” he murmurs, placing gentle kisses on the crown of her head. She reaches out suddenly, firmly grasping his hand and bringing it in between their bodies.The contact doesn’t startle him, he just merely entwines their fingers giving her hand a gentle squeeze. It takes a moment for the pieces to fall into place before he’s looking around wildly for an invisible threat. Finding nothing, he looks down at her again, taking stock of how tightly she’s gripping his hand. Holding it trapped against her chest. “What are you scared of?” 

"I'm scared if I let your hand go you'll disappear." His heart stops, physically he knows if that were true he wouldn’t be breathing, but he can feel the beating of his slow. Time seemingly stopping around them. “Abby…” 

She pulls him down next to her, tucking herself into the crook of his arm. “I’m scared that if I let go, you’ll disappear, that someone will take you from me and I just can’t lose you. Promise me I won’t lose you Marcus, promise?” He can feel his breath hitch, chest constricting with the same emotions her voice projects. He doesn’t quite know how to respond, but the strong squeeze of her hand and kiss on the forehead say enough.


End file.
